My Bloody Valentine
by A-Harlem
Summary: "Joseph Conrad a dit : la croyance en une origine surnaturelle du mal n'est pas nécessaire. Les hommes sont à eux seuls capables des pires atrocités." Quand on est adolescents, il n'y a rien de pire qu'un amour à sens unique. Mais à cette période, où la passion et les sentiments sont si exacerbés... il n'y a qu'un pas à faire pour franchir nos limites. /!AU, yaoi/!


_**Ohayo mina' !**_

_**Allez, **_**come back**_** pour un autre OS... d'un genre spécial. Il fait peut-être un poil penser à "Rendez-vous en Enfer" que je rédige en ce moment, dans l'idée, mais ça n'est pas du tout dans cet optique que je l'ai écrit...  
><strong>_

_**J'ai en effet la prétention de remercier chaudement "Monsieur Sinasta", autre grand auteur de fanfics que j'affectionne particulièrement, pour m'avoir inspiré cet OS, et je le lui dédicace. Bref... Sinasta, si tu passes par là avant 2016, (vas-y, insulte-moi. J'aime ça u_u) en espérant qu'il te convienne… j'ai beaucoup de pression, pour le coup. Et si tu trouves des fautes, j'irai vivre en Théorie, là où tout va bien. Mais je suis certaine que ton côté salopard va trouver quelque chose à dire, fufufu.  
><strong>_

_**_**J'essayerai de répondre viiite aux reviews, cette fois !  
><strong>_Classé M, comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas...? [ils ont l'habitude] (j'ai déjà publié du T) [en pleine dépression ?] (n'importe quoi ! o_o) le tout sur une chanson d'un groupe dont j'étais (et suis toujours !) très fan lors de ma folle adolescence... "My Bloody Valentine" de Good Charlotte. **_  
><em><strong>Le lien est disponible sur mon profil, comme toujours ;)<strong>_

_**Sur ce...**_

_**Enjoy it !**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**« Oh, my love : please don't cry… »**_

Tes larmes se mêlent à la pluie qui tombe du ciel, et ta voix se perd dans tes sanglots, qui résonnent dans le silence de mort qui règne autour de nous. Les badauds s'entassent sur le trottoir dans une masse indistincte, à peine éclairée par les spots ouverts par les techniciens occupés à sécuriser la zone.  
>Je te serre contre moi, et ton corps se tend dans l'étreinte que je te donne, mais tu ne résistes pas et tu te laisses aller, enfin ; je suis ton meilleur ami, le seul à pouvoir te comprendre en ce moment, Zoro.<br>Le seul à avoir le droit de t'aider à surmonter ça.

- ... Law... ! A-Ace... pourquoi il...

La douleur t'empêche de penser correctement, et d'articuler une phrase audible et sensée. Comme on l'attend d'un homme qui vient de voir un cadavre.  
>Voir la mort à l'œuvre, c'est quelque chose à laquelle peu de gens sont préparés. On peut passer toute une vie sans jamais voir un seul macchabée, mais vivre une semaine faite de cette rencontre chaque jour qui passe ; et toi… tu as droit à la pire des épreuves possibles.<p>

«_** …I'll wash my bloody hands and we'll start a new life. »**_

Les policiers s'affairent autour de nous, et mes bras se resserrent encore, alors que tu te loves contre moi, le nez dans mon cou ; tu cherches un réconfort que je tente à tout prix à te donner. Je rouvre les yeux pour contempler la pelouse trempée d'eau, et quelque chose attire mon regard.

La trace de sang sur mon poignet, que j'ai mal nettoyé avant de partir.

Je le porte à mes lèvres et j'y passe le bout de ma langue ; je ferme les yeux en sentant le liquide carmin se déliter dans ma bouche, qui s'étire malgré moi dans un sourire que je ne peux pas cacher.  
>À moi, enfin.<p>

. . .

_**« I ripped out his throat »**_

J'ai toujours été amoureux de toi.  
>Tu as toujours été amoureux d'Ace.<br>Tu t'es toujours comporté comme un frère avec moi.  
>J'ai toujours joué le jeu.<br>Et Ace a toujours été un gêneur.  
>Un obstacle entre toi et moi, le nuage noir dans le ciel bleu, la tache sur un tableau de maître ; je n'ai jamais rien pu faire contre ça. Bien… en fait, à proprement parler, je n'ai jamais essayé non plus de lutter. On était tellement amis que tu n'as jamais rien vu, mais je me confortais dans cette idée, parce que tu avais tellement d'admiration pour moi… et puis, Ace est arrivé. Lui, cet enfoiré fini.<p>

Je l'ai haï, tellement haï… lui et sa peau si blanche, son corps d'athlète, son visage irréprochable, ses yeux si bruns et ses boucles indisciplinées, dont tu es devenu dingue dès que tu l'as vu, le jour de la rentrée du secondaire.

Alors, sa perfection, je la lui ai volée, au même titre que le reste.  
>Il était beaucoup moins beau quand je lui ai tranché la gorge, crois-moi.<p>

**_« And called you on the telephone. »_**

Ace t'a tourné autour pendant des semaines. Des mois, même. Et toi, tu craquais.  
>C'était la première fois que je ressentais cette jalousie dévorante, ce sentiment dévastateur qui m'incendiait à chaque fois que je te voyais lui sourire.<br>Tout était prétexte pour vous toucher – tu entortillais ses cheveux autour de ton doigt, il jouait avec tes boucles d'oreilles. Celles que je t'ai offertes, ces trois pendants dorés qui signifient tellement. Et le voir faire ça, ça me rendait fou. Fou de haine.

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

J'ai voulu te le dire. Plusieurs fois. Qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi, que tu devais laisser tomber ce Don Juan ; ça t'a fait rire, et tu m'as demandé si je voulais prendre sa place. Et tu sais quoi… ? j'ai même pas pu te répondre. Parce qu'imaginer une vie rien qu'à nous, ça m'a flingué, parce que j'ai compris que ça n'arriverait jamais tant que cet emmerdeur serait dans le coin.  
>Alors, j'ai eu un mal de chien à me retenir de rire, pendant que je t'annonçais qu'Ace était mort, que je l'avais trouvé comme ça en voulant passer récupérer un truc chez lui, et que tu devais venir tout de suite.<p>

_**« I take off my disguise »**_

Je savais que tu n'allais pas tarder à débarquer, que tu crois ou non à ce que je te disais. J'ai viré mes vêtements et je les ai rangés à l'arrière de la voiture, à poil sous la pluie, dans le noir. J'avais moins de dix minutes devant moi, un _timing_ suffisamment long pour me changer. Tout était trempé de sang, mais j'étais sûr de pouvoir m'en débarrasser en rentrant chez moi, dans un feu de cheminée assez vif pour tout faire disparaître.

Qui aurait pu me soupçonner… ? J'étais irréprochable. Assez décalé pour passer pour un original, juste ce qu'il fallait pour être fiché comme fréquentation louche… mais c'était ma meilleure arme. Parce que le suspect parfait, les flics n'en veulent pas. Et en plus de ça, j'ai jamais témoigné la moindre animosité pour Ace. Aucune raison de m'avoir dans le collimateur.

_**« Just in time to hear you cry when you... »**_

J'ai entendu ta moto avant même de la voir, en contrebas de la falaise ; parfait, tu étais pile dans les temps, et moi aussi. J'ai verrouillé la voiture et je suis retourné en courant dans la maison vide de vivants, pour remonter à l'étage et retrouver le corps d'Ace fraichement saigné.  
>Toujours aussi mort, à ma plus grande joie. Simuler le chagrin allait être compliqué, mais j'étais prêt à relever le challenge. Ça en valait terriblement la peine, non… ?<p>

Tu t'es garé en trombe dans l'allée, ton casque a atterri dans la pelouse et tes pas ont résonné dans l'entrée. J'ai entendu ta voix, tremblante, qui appelait Ace dans tous les sens, alors que tes bottes claquaient partout au rez-de-chaussée. Tu as fini par monter, là où je t'attendais, dans le couloir, et je t'ai retenu quand tu t'es jeté dans la chambre de ton amant éphémère.  
>Tu l'as appelé, encore. Tu répétais qu'il ne pouvait pas être mort, parce que ses yeux étaient ouverts.<p>

Désolé, Zoro, mais la dernière image qu'il a emportée, c'est la mienne.

_**« You mourn the death of your bloody valentine the night he died… »**_

Tu portais encore ta chemise blanche, celle que tu as choisie avant-hier, pour votre soirée de la Saint-Valentin. Il manque un bouton, là où Ace a tiré dessus pour te la retirer, après votre dîner en tête-à-tête. Oh, rien de mièvre, ça te ressemble pas ; seulement, tu avais sorti le grand jeu et tu avais réussi à cuisiner un truc convenable, qu'Ace a dévoré, gros mangeur qu'il était. C'est au dessert que les choses ont dégénéré – vous aviez à peine fini votre glace qu'Ace a eu envie d'un extra, avant de se servir.  
>Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à vous regarder, appuyé à la voiture, sous l'averse. Une heure ? deux ? peut-être plus… ? je n'en sais rien. Je vous ai vus vous chamailler comme deux gosses, vous embrasser et vous enlacer, avant de finir dans le canapé du salon. C'est toi qui étais dessus, ce soir ; quelque chose qui m'était insupportable à imaginer, et pire encore à voir. Parce que tu prenais ton pied, et ça…<p>

_**« You mourn the death of your bloody valentine one last time. »**_

… plus que le reste, ça me tuait. De vouloir être à ce point à la place d'Ace. D'être chevauché, comme tu le faisais si bien, et de te donner du plaisir, juste pour te voir onduler sur moi et t'entendre gémir mon nom.  
>Je pouvais lire le sien sur tes lèvres. « Ace… Ace… Ace »… comme une supplique, qui ne faisait qu'alimenter ma haine qui n'avait de cesse de grandir.<br>Tu hurlais toujours son nom, mais pour des raisons bien différentes, cette fois ; tes mains voulaient agripper son corps sans vie, mais je ne t'ai pas laissé faire. Hors de question que tu te salisses de cette manière. Tu es bien trop pur à mes yeux pour que je puisse tolérer que la moindre salissure ne se pose sur toi, et le sang d'Ace fait aussi partie de ma liste noire.

Ce soir était la dernière fois que sa peau touchait la tienne.  
>Tu mérites bien mieux.<p>

_**« I don't know much at all, I don't know wrong from right… »**_

Tu sanglotais en me demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on t'avait enlevé Ace ? pourquoi est-ce qu'on était venu lui faire ça, alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit ? Si c'était pour l'argent, pourquoi est-ce que l'assassin ne s'était pas contenté de mettre la maison à sac, avant de partir ?  
>Les réponses à tes questions, tu ne les auras jamais.<p>

Je te murmurais de ne plus pleurer. Que c'était fini, qu'il ne souffrait plus, et que tout irait bien pour lui comme pour nous à partir de maintenant ; qu'il fallait le laisser en paix.  
>Ouais… en paix, maintenant que c'était lui qui avait enfin dégagé mes plates-bandes.<br>Sa mort ne me laisse pas indifférent. Ce serait mentir que prétendre qu'elle ne m'atteint pas. Au contraire…  
>… j'en retire un indicible plaisir.<p>

Mais tu sais, Zoro…  
>… Hemingway a écrit un jour : « Aucune chasse ne vaut la chasse à l'homme, et ceux qui ont longtemps chassé des hommes armés, qui ont aimé ça… ne trouvent plus jamais saveur à autre chose ». Je fais honneur au genre humain en me comportant comme la pire ordure de notre espèce ; beaucoup d'entre nous me ressemblent, et je ressemble à beaucoup d'entre eux. On est tous pareils, au final : on désire toujours ce qu'on ne peut avoir.<p>

Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie.

**_« All I know is that I love you tonight. »_**

Je n'ai jamais compris la force du lien qui m'unit à toi, mais je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir non plus, comme pour le reste. Parce que c'est simplement une évidence, pour moi : je t'aime, de la plus belle et de la pire des manières qui soit, je suppose, mais je m'en fous.

Tout ce qui importe… c'est toi. Tu es le seul à avoir toujours compté à mes yeux. Personne ne te mérite.  
>Tu vaux tellement plus que tout ce que je pourrais prétendre te donner, Zoro… mais je peux te rendre tellement heureux. Je te donnerai tout. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas comme tu l'as aimé, lui ? qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi… ? il est plus beau ? plus fort, plus protecteur ? il sourit plus que moi, c'est ça… ? je sourirai tous les jours pour toi, s'il le faut.<p>

. . .

_**« There was police and flashing lights… »**_

Il y a de plus en plus de monde. Tu parles… dans un lotissement bourgeois comme celui-là, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on retrouve un mec liquidé, surtout de cette façon. Les flics n'ont aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, parce qu'il n'y a aucune logique apparente à ce meurtre.  
>Cette bande d'idiots.<br>Ils peuvent toujours brasser de l'air, ça les occupera. Et moi… je vais avoir le reste de ma vie pour te convaincre de me suivre. Ce plan me plaît, et je ne me vois pas passer mon existence autrement qu'avec toi. Je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de ma route.

Personne, tu entends, Zoro… ?

Tu t'accroches toujours à moi et même si ton étreinte est désespérée… je la savoure comme jamais.  
>Oh, je t'ai déjà enlacé, par le passé ; quand nous étions gosses, que tu avais cherché la merde, une fois de plus, et que je devais faire en sorte de calmer ta fierté blessée. Une énième bagarre avec ces crétins, histoire de leur montrer qui étaient les patrons, et je te réconfortais d'une étreinte.<br>Tu t'en rappelles, hein, Zoro… ?

_**« The rain came down so hard that night. »**_

Il pleut, encore et encore. J'ai l'impression que le déluge ne s'arrêtera jamais.  
>La porte d'entrée se rouvre et des flics sortent avec un brancard à roulettes, qui cahote sur les pavés de l'allée. La bâche de PVC noire est entièrement zippée, mais on devine la longue silhouette sous la fermeture. Tu veux la regarder, mais je glisse une main dans tes cheveux pour t'empêcher de tourner la tête.<p>

- … ça ne sert à rien, chuchoté-je à ton oreille.

- J-je…

- Laisse-le partir, Zoro. C'est mieux comme ça.

Je sais que tu as terriblement envie de le voir, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire.  
>D'une, tu vas te faire plus de mal que nécessaire.<br>De deux, y'a mieux comme image de l'homme qu'on a aimé.  
>Et de trois… je sens tes lèvres contre ma peau, dans mon cou, et pour rien au monde je ne laisserais cette sensation m'échapper.<br>Les gouttes de pluie frappent la bâche, dans un « ploc-ploc-ploc » régulier, presque macabre. Ça résonne derrière nous, pendant que le brancard roule vers le fourgon du légiste ; les portes s'ouvrent, et les types soulèvent le corps lourd d'Ace pour le mettre à l'arrière.  
>Pas évident à porter, le gars. Il pèse son poids en muscles… j'ai eu un mal de chien à le maîtriser. Et beaucoup de chance.<p>

_**« And the headlines read : "A lover died …»**_

Les premiers charognards sont là. Des journalistes, qui immortalisent la scène de crime et qui passent de maison en maison pour recueillir les nouvelles fraîches. Ça court partout, ça s'agite, ça fait encore plus de bruit que les murmures des passants toujours agglutinés devant la pelouse, derrière le barrage improvisé par des rubans jaunes supposés infranchissables.  
>Supposés, hein… ça n'empêche pas quelques reporters de s'aventurer au-delà de la ligne.<p>

Un meurtre à la Saint-Valentin. Ça fera couler autant d'encre que tes larmes.

Tout le monde leur indique le même nom : Roronoa Zoro. C'est toi, son dernier mec en date, le dernier à l'avoir vu. La voisine d'en face vous a vus ensemble presque tous les jours. Le couple gay du quartier, celui qui détonne dans le paysage, mais qui donne cette touche « moderne » que tout le monde s'arrache.  
>La grande mode : avoir des homosexuels dans ses fréquentations. Alors, forcément… tout le monde croit tout savoir sur toi.<p>

Mais il n'y a que moi pour te connaître vraiment.  
>Ce sont tous des connards hypocrites… alors tu ne pourras compter que sur moi, Zoro. Parce qu'ils vont tous te rappeler cette journée, avec leurs regards affligés et leurs sourires de circonstance. Moi… je vais te faire oublier Ace. Tu verras.<p>

_**«**** … no tell-tale heart was left to find." »**_

Les flics ne laissent rien filtrer. Seulement les premières informations bateau, d'un genre très général, avec quelques révélations à demi-mots.  
>Pas d'empreinte, pas d'effraction, pas de vol, pas de saccage. C'est à peine si la victime s'est débattue.<br>Tu m'étonnes… il était surpris de me voir. Quand il m'a ouvert la porte, il ne s'est pas méfié une seule seconde. Alors, forcément… ce crime n'a pas de sens.

Et les curieux confirment, hein… Portgas D. Ace était sans histoire. Un garçon très bien, très propre sur lui, populaire au lycée. Le genre qu'on voudrait avoir à sa table, juste pour l'entendre dire qu'il est _quaterback_, que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds et que ses notes sont très correctes, même si c'est un sportif.  
>Le genre d'homme que je déteste par-dessus tout, parce que tout le monde l'aime et l'adule.<br>Pas de témoin, pas un bruit, rien qui ne laisse penser à quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. Rien, hormis le lit éclaboussé de sang et le cadavre encore chaud qui se trouve dans la chambre, bien sûr…  
>Tu pleures toujours, Zoro, autant que la pluie qui tombe du ciel. Mais je sais que ça ne durera pas. Tu vas te rendre compte que c'est moi que tu as toujours aimé, et on vivra tous les deux, heureux, loin de tout ça. Tu es à moi, juste à moi. Tu n'auras pas aimé Ace comme tu m'aimeras moi, j'en suis sûr.<p>

_**« He dropped you off, I followed him home, »**_

Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps pour le voir revenir, après qu'il t'ait déposé chez toi. J'ai juste eu à rester dans l'ombre, en m'assurant de ne pas être dans le collimateur des voisins ; ces abrutis curieux, toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas. J'avais garé ma voiture à l'arrière, dans le terrain vague, là où personne ne se rend d'habitude ; histoire d'être tranquille, et de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Tout le monde surveille les allées et venues dans le lotissement, et ma voiture était beaucoup trop repérable pour me permettre cette folie.  
>Je l'ai regardé rentrer, mettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine et faire sa vaisselle en souriant comme un idiot. Ça devait le faire jubiler, de t'imaginer lui préparer à manger rien que pour lui, et de savoir qu'il allait pouvoir profiter de tes autres talents après ça.<br>Il souriait, encore, quand il est monté dans les étages pour rejoindre sa chambre.

_**« Then, I stood outside his bedroom window… »**_

J'ai vu les lumières s'allumer, et ses vêtements ont fini sur son parquet ; il avait des traces de morsures, et des griffures dans le dos. Ça aussi, c'a dû lui plaire, vu son expression.  
>Et moi, ça me bouffait de penser que je ne sentirais jamais tes ongles me racler le dos alors que tu cries ton plaisir.<p>

… à moins que je n'en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes.

C'est ça, plus que le reste, qui m'a décidé à passer à l'acte. Parce que je savais, je _sais_ qu'il ne pourra jamais te donner autant de plaisir que moi ; parce que je t'aime vraiment, et que quand on aime, ça rend le sexe meilleur encore. Ace ne t'aimait pas, je le sais.  
>J'en suis sûr.<br>Je ne sais pas, à bien y réfléchir, ce que je supportais le moins – penser à toutes ces nuits où Ace te faisait crier son nom… ou penser à ces moments où _lui_ criait le tien. Parce que ça aussi, ça m'était insupportable : penser que tu ne me désirais pas. Que mon corps, mon apparence te laissaient indifférent.  
>Mes cheveux trop noirs, mes yeux trop gris, ma peau trop métissée… je ne suis pas l'archétype du musclé sans cervelle qu'était Ace, mais j'ai tellement mieux à t'offrir, Zoro… pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ?<p>

Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps. Alors… je suis sorti de la voiture, et je suis allé sonner à la porte de derrière, l'air de rien. J'avais une excuse en béton : récupérer les cours de bio que je lui avais prêtés la semaine dernière. Il est venu m'ouvrir, mouillé de sa douche, une serviette sur les reins.

_**« Standing over him, he begged me not to do… »**_

J'avais devant les yeux la preuve de la passion de votre dernier ébat, celui que j'avais vu plus tôt, dans le canapé du salon.  
>J'ai eu envie de le massacrer, là, maintenant, mais quelque chose m'a retenu. Ça devait être parfait, et là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, c'aurait été… trop banal. Vulgaire.<br>Je devais faire bien mieux, c'était pour ça que j'étais venu.

Il m'a fait rentrer, et j'ai eu l'impression d'être le loup dans la bergerie ; sauf qu'Ace avait encore moins d'instinct de survie que les boules de laine… je l'ai suivi dans sa chambre, jusqu'à son bureau.  
>Inconscient de tout.<br>Pauvre petit agneau qui ne voit pas la lame venir.

J'ai enfilé mes gants de cuir pendant qu'il ne regardait pas, et quand il s'est retourné, je l'ai envoyé sur le lit. Sans lui laisser le temps et l'occasion de se défendre, sinon, j'étais cuit, je le savais.  
>Je me suis assis sur ses hanches et j'ai eu l'impression d'être à ta place, celle que tu avais prise pour lui faire l'amour. La symbolique était jouissive à un point que tu n'imagines même pas, Zoro…<br>Il y a ce quelque chose de très intime, dans un meurtre, qu'on ne retrouve que dans une séance de sexe.  
>Et l'orgasme promettait d'être mortel.<p>

Il m'a supplié. Le couteau lui rentrait déjà dans la gorge, mais il me demandait de ne pas faire ça. Il me répétait que je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer, qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal, qu'il ne m'avait rien fait qui justifie ça.  
>Il a pleuré. Juste un peu.<br>J'aurais aimé qu'il craque complètement, mais… non. Dommage.  
>Il m'a presque attendri, du coup.<br>Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas mourir, qu'il ne voulait pas partir comme ça. Que j'étais dingue. Ha… ! cet euphémisme… Oui, je suis dingue.

_**« … what I knew I had to do… cause I'm so in love with you… »**_

Dingue de toi, Zoro.  
>Dingue de tes sourires, de tes yeux clairs, de tes cheveux, de ta peau, de ton odeur, de ton corps si parfait… tu vois… ? Ace ne faisait pas le poids. Il n'avait pas cette admiration, cette attirance sans nom, sans limite et irraisonnée que je ressens chaque minute de ma vie pour toi.<br>Il se serait lassé. Il aurait été voir ailleurs, parce qu'il ne t'aurait pas aimé comme moi je t'aime. Je ne le laisserai jamais te faire autant de mal… impensable. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris les devants.

Je t'aime tellement… alors, ses supplications n'y ont rien changé.  
>Je lui ai tranché la gorge et j'ai regardé son sang s'épandre dans les draps blancs. Cette tâche rouge, hypnotisante, seul témoin qu'on retrouvera ce soir – Ace n'avait plus que quelques instants à vivre, et je n'avais plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que ses yeux affolés s'éteignent, que son cœur cesse de battre.<p>

Ses mains se sont accrochées à mon pull. Ses doigts se sont enfoncés dans ma peau, mais ça ne servait à rien ; c'était trop tard. Il souffrait, mais c'était secondaire à ses yeux. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il allait mourir.  
>J'ai vu tellement de choses passer dans ses yeux, mais surtout…<br>… je _me _voyais. Dans ses iris. Je voyais mon reflet, mon sourire ; l'expression sereine de mes traits.  
>Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien.<p>

Et puis, aussi vite que la lame avait ouvert sa gorge… le cours de sa vie s'est suspendu.  
>Ses mains sont retombées, ses yeux sont restés grands ouverts sur moi, et son cœur a cessé de battre juste après.<br>La vie d'Ace s'arrêtait et la nôtre commençait.

_**« Oh my love, please don't cry… »**_

Alors, tu ne dois pas pleurer, Zoro. Tu dois garder tes larmes pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus beau.  
>Est-ce que tu pleureras quand je te dirai que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimé… ? est-ce que tu pleureras le jour où je t'embrasserai enfin, comme je rêve de le faire depuis si longtemps… ? est-ce que tes larmes couleront quand on fera l'amour pour la première fois… ?<br>Moi, oui. Je le sais. Parce que je serai tellement heureux… des larmes de joie. Il n'y aura que ça.  
>Pas de larmes de tristesse, pas pour avoir perdu ce crétin qui ne t'aurait jamais vraiment compris, qui ne t'aurait jamais connu comme moi je le fais.<br>Tu n'aurais jamais pu être vraiment heureux, avec lui. Tu aurais fait semblant, alors qu'avec moi, tu pourras être toi-même.

Il pleut toujours.  
>La pluie lave les dernières traces de sang sur mes mains ; elle fait disparaître ce qui reste de Portgas D. Ace, mais nous… on est toujours là. <em>Je<em> suis toujours là.  
>Tes bras m'enserrent, et nos corps s'épousent comme jamais. Ça me conforte dans l'idée qui m'a toujours suivie : on est faits l'un pour l'autre, personne ne peut se mettre entre toi et moi. Je sens ton souffle, ton odeur, la fraîcheur de ta peau trempée de pluie.<p>

Tu murmures mon nom.  
>Tu te raccroches à moi, la seule chose qu'il te reste.<br>Tu me demandes de ne pas partir. Parce que tu as besoin de moi.

… ne t'en fais pas. Je ne partirai jamais.

Je t'aimerai toujours, Zoro.  
>Toujours.<p>

_**« I'll wash my bloody hands, and we'll started a new life. »**_

_**.**_


End file.
